siente
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: mi primer oen-short de prince of tennis... ella trata de olvidarlo, el no quiere que lo logre. un encuentro en medio de la lluvia. celos callados y tristeza acumulada que explota... que pasará? lemon


Siente…

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, aunque me encantaría tener a los chicos de prince of tennis solo para mi… XP

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las piernas de Sakuno dieron todo lo que pudieron en esa carrera, tratando de escapar de la fría lluvia que se le venía encima. Habían salido tarde de las clases ese día y su abuela se había ido de viaje a visitar a su padre.

Ella estaba feliz por saber que su padre estaba bien y que triunfaba aún en lo que hacía, pero nunca le interesó dejar a la mujer que la había criado, su abuela. En medio de la carrera trató de sacar las llaves de la casa de la cartera, pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezar y lastimarse el tobillo.

auch!!!! – gritó sosteniendo su pie con las manos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar las tan comunes lágrimas de la chica.

Cerca del lugar un chico de ojos gatunos escuchó el grito de la chica, que bien ya conocía la voz de su compañera. Conocía sus mañas, los gestos de su cara al estar contenta, enojada, triste y hasta cada uno de los grititos que daba.

Y ese era el que daba cada vez que una pelota la golpeaba o cuando tropezaba.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina con toda la naturalidad del mundo cuando en realidad estaba con el alma en un hilo y la vio en el suelo con los ojos llorosos. La chica ante sus ojos trató de levantarse, consiguiendo solamente el volver a caer obteniendo mas moretones para futuro.

maldita sea – la escuchó maldecir… valla que había cambiado, hace unos años ella nunca hubiera dicho algo como aquello, solamente hubiera llorado y dicho que ella tenía la culpa de que hasta estuviera lloviendo.

Ryusaki – la llamó con asco mental… odiaba llamarla de aquella manera tan formal, pero era la única manera de no mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, ante ella. – estás bien? –

Echizen-kun!!! – dio un gritito… mas que el llamarla por su apellido odiaba que ella lo hiciera con el… extrañaba el escuchar su voz llamarlo con el Ryoma-kun que antes usaba y que no sabía porque había dejado de usar.

"por dios" la chica pensó al ver al chico ante ella, la miraba con su mirada fría y el rostro neutro, como siempre. Ella tratando de distanciarse de el para poder olvidarlo y el aparecía hasta por debajo de las piedras y siempre en momentos bochornosos para ella. Aún recordaba cuando llegó cuando estaba saliendo de los baños de chicas con su bañador nuevo… bañador que sus amigas habían escogido y era tan diminuto (en su opinión) como una hoja. O como la vez que la vio caer de camino a los cambiadores del club de tenis.

Pero es que el era tan…. Ahhh… solo pensar en que el le hacía palpitar el corazón, pero era tan perfecto que se había dado cuenta de que ella no era la indicada para el, por eso se había separado de el, por eso lo llamaba por su apellido, por eso trataba de olvidarlo.

Ella se había quedado mirándolo con cara confundida, mientras que el deslizaba su mirada por las piernas desprotegidas de ella… dios!!!, como tenía ganas de recorrer las piernas de la chica con sus manos, acariciar su cuerpo… era perfecto. Lo había comprobado cuando la había visto con ese bañador diminuto… por eso se había encargado de erradicar a todo chico que había tratado de ir a la albercas de la escuela ese día a espiar a las chicas, no dejaría que nadie la mirara como el la había mirado.

Miró a los ojos de la chica otra vez, ella lo miraba sonrojada, demostrando que ella no lo había olvidado, tal como lo había tratado de fingir.

El la minaba con intensidad, era conciente de que esa mirada estaba cargada de deseo, pero ella de el no quería eso, quería amor. Por fin pudo pronunciar palabra y contestó a la pregunta antes formulada.

hai.. estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo, además no tengo prisa por llegar a mi casa –

nani?? – dijo extrañado.

Mi abuela se fue de viaje, por eso no asistió a los entrenamientos… me voy a quedar sola en casa –

"sola en casa" – el chico sonrió, se hincó y le ofreció su espalda – te llevo –

Ella se sonrojó completamente pero aceptó su ayuda.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Ella sentía el corazón desbocado y el las hormonas. Llegaron a su destino en medio de un ambiente cargado.

dame las llaves – le ordenó

pe… pero… -

dame las llaves –

ella le entregó las llaves y el abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de si. Miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, con un dejo de encanto en los detalles.

bonita casa – comentó

gracias, yo la decoro y la limpio – dijo ella en susurros.

Tienes talento –

Ella sonrió ante el comentario. Mientras el solo pensaba en lo buena ama de casa que sería en un futuro… el futuro de ambos juntos. Ella era la mujer que quería con el.

La llevó así hasta el salón y la dejó en uno de los sillones.

gracias Ryo… digo… Echizen-kun –

no es nada –

esto… te gustaría quedarte a cenar??... es tarde – afirmó mirando hacia la ventana.

Hai – bien, todo estaba saliendo como el lo quería, pronto… pronto ella se iba a enterar de lo que el era capaz.

Entonces… ahora regreso – se levantó olvidándose de su pie lastimado.

Espera – la sentó antes de que se cayera – yo voy, quieres algo de tomar? –

Hai… hay limonada fría en la nevera y vasos sobre el gabinete de la estufa –

Hai –

Al regresar de la casina la encontró sobando su pie, la falda se le había levantado un poco y su cabello hacía una cortina hacia su rostro, solo podía ver sus labios, sus bellos labios que eran mordidos levemente por los dientes superiores. Pronto se encontró deseándola con mas desespero que antes.

aquí tienes - le entregó el vaso…

gracias –

el silencio volvió a envolverlos…

Echizen-kun??, como van los entrenamientos?? -

Bien, vamos a ir a los nacionales otra vez, aunque se nota la diferencia sin los sempais, ya ni siquiera esta momo-sempai –

Se nota la diferencia sin momo-sempai… - sonrió ella con nostalgia.

El estuvo a punto de saltar de su lugar… ella no debe de tener esa reacción por momoshiro… ella era de el.

pero… el debe de estar bien, después de todo Ann-chan está con el – sonrió la chica, con esas sonrisas que por momentos lo desconectaban.

Hai – dijo entre dientes, liberándose algo de la presión – porque dejaste de ir a los entrenamientos?? –

Ehh?? –

Porque dejaste de ir… -

Si entendí eso, pero… para que quieres saberlo?? –

Dilo –

Esto… - se puso nerviosa – había alguien en el club de tenis que me gustaba, pero… me di cuenta de que yo no le interesaba y de que en realidad era muy poca cosa para el – dijo casi llorando, pero conteniendo las lágrimas traviesas que querían salir.

Se enterneció, bueno, casi, otra parte de el estaba furiosa con ella… ¿Qué era muy poca cosa??, ¿Qué no se había visto en un espejo?.

no lo digas –

eh?? –

no eres poca cosa… -

jajajajajajaja –

" y a esta que le pasa??", fue lo único que pensó al verla reír de aquella manera.

esto… esto es extraño – dijo ella en medio de las carcajadas.

Eh?? – la miró confundido.

Yo que creía que dirías… Mada mada dane… jajaja… soy tan poca cosa… tu nunca… tu nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo… yo solo soy una niña torpe que no puede pegarle bien a una raqueta… solo soy una tonta que solo sirve para las labores del hogar… no hay un solo chico de la escuela que me mire como algo mas que una ayudante para sacar mejores calificaciones en la escuela… yo…. – se vio interrumpida por las manos de el en sus hombros y su cara seria sobre la suya.

Cállate… - y la besó.

La besó con un desenfreno enorme, dejándola sin respiración, forzando sus labios estáticos por la sorpresa a abrirse y darle paso a su lengua exigente, probando con salvajismo la cavidad suave de la chica. Se separó de ella dejándola atónita, mas de lo que ya estaba antes…

no digas que no eres nada… no digas que no te miran, porque si mal no recuerdo he hervido con solo ver las malditas miradas de todos esos sobre ti, no digas que eres tonta, no lo digas porque si lo dices en verdad lo serás… y a mi que me importa que seas torpe??... así me gustaste… - reclamó sus labios otra vez…

Ryoma-kun…. – el susurro escapó de sus labios sin querer…

Así… di mi nombre… - los labios volaron de los femeninos hasta el fino cuello… raspándolo con los dientes, haciéndola jadear… - di mi no nombre hasta que yo me haya saciado de ti y tu estés en las nubes… -

Pero… - el se separó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

Shhh…. Solo siente –

Las manos de el subieron por sus piernas y levantaron de a poco la falda. Ella se estremecía ante cada caricia del chico, cada una de los roces de sus dedos o las presiones que de vez en cuando hacía.

No sabía que estaba haciendo en realidad, solo se dejaba llevar por los deseos que desde hacía tiempo tenía… las ansias locas por llenar esas largas piernas de caricias, de tocarle los pechos… definitivamente lo pervertido venía de familia.

La fue recostando sobre el sofá, dejando que su peso aplastara el fino cuerpo femenino, sintiendo en su pecho musculoso los senos de ella pegarse a el, totalmente duros por la excitación y mojados aún algo por la lluvia.

me vas a volver loco Sakuno –

sus piernas se acomodaron entre las de ella y la miró intensamente, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre el cuello deliciosamente excitante de la chica. Lamió con desespero y una de sus manos pasó de las piernas a el pecho atrayente, comenzó a masajear haciéndola gemir sin parar, pero insatisfecho con el volumen de estos la otra mano pasó a acariciar su intimidad por sobre las bragas.

grita mi nombre -

los dientes fueron usados para abrir de a poco los botones de la blusa de la chica, dejándola en ese maldito sujetador de encaje que por descuido se había puesto ella ese día… el había imaginado, porque si, había imaginado mas de una vez como lo harían por primera vez… y la segunda, pero siempre ella aparecía con esa inocencia característica y el la devoraba, justo como en ese momento… la había imaginado con un conjunto de estampados de esos de corazones o de conejos, pero jamás como la veía ahora… con un bra de media copa y con encaje…

su boca comenzó a lamer el contorno del sujetador sin poder detenerse, estaba dominado por la lujuria que esa chiquilla despertaba en el y no pensaba hacer caso a esa parte racional que le decía que la dejara hablar o siquiera respirar.

Ryoma-kun!!!! – gritó desesperada por el fuego que el chico había despertado en ella… ahora… no dejaría que párese…

La chica llevó las manos a su espalda y desabrochó la prenda que impedía el avance del chico de gatunos ojos. El se apartó de ella viéndola sorprendido, la expresión de vergüenza adornó el rostro femenino, pero eso solo logró que la pasión se desatara mas. La visión de ella con los tirantes del sujetador sobre los codos y sujetando sus pechos con los brazos como arrepintiéndose de lo hecho… era algo que lo estaba tentando demasiado.

Tomó cada muñeca y las llevó sobre la cabeza de la chica, llevando el sujetador junto con los brazos y sin esperar a que ella dijera siquiera una palabra comenzó a lamer en su totalidad los dos montes sensibles. Lamió todo el contorno y las cumbres, para después dejar que su aliento vagara por sobre los terrenos húmedos, haciendo que soltara un suspiro placentero.

Ryoma…- jadeo, pero el quería un grito, un grito de puro éxtasis.

Las manos por fin dejaron libres las muñecas femeninas y volvieron a tomar sus caderas, acercándolas a las suyas, haciendo que notara su miembro duro y listo para la acción.

Con el sostén olvidado a un lado del sofá y las piernas enredadas en las caderas masculinas, Sakuno, que ya estaba segada por el deseo para ese momento (y quien no lo estaría) comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, haciéndolo bajar por las piernas marcadas por el ejercicio con ayuda de sus piernas y el mientras tanto quitó sin esperar la camisa que tanto le estaba estorbando para entrar en pleno contacto con la piel de su chica.

Volvió a la tarea antes dejada de lado, mordió con fuerza uno de los pezones y una de sus manos se dedicó a atender el pecho libre mientras jugaba con su lengua y escuchaba encantado los sonidos que salían de la pequeña boca.

Bajó por su vientre, y sin quitar la barrera que lo separaba de su feminidad comenzó a dar lengüetadas por sobre las bragas mientras ella comenzaba a retorcerse de placer.

Sonrió satisfecho, pero no era suficiente aún.

Haciendo presión con la lengua hizo un amago de penetración…

Ryoma!!!! – gritó con fuerza tomando la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y haciendo que se hundiera mas entre sus piernas. – sigue… - le rogó.

Por fin los dos estaban desnudos, viéndose, ella sonrojada y el gustoso y excitado.

Acercó su miembro a la entrada de la que pronto sería su mujer ante sus instintos de macho posesivo, enterró su rostro entre el cuello húmedo por el sudor que los perlaba a ambos y mordió con fuerza mientras se enterraba poco a poco.

Ella gritó adolorida mas por el dolor que sentía en el cuello que por el de perder la virginidad, cosa que era lo que el quería… además de que ansiaba que los demás vieran su marca.

Lamió su obra y comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el. Esta vez fue él el que gruñó el nombre de la chica.

sakuno…. – aquello sonó a los oídos de la chica como un ronroneo y agradó tanto a sus oídos que se dispuso a hacerlos sonar por mucho rato. Con un solo impulso se puso sobre Ryoma y colocando sus manos sobre el torso marcado comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo haciendo que entrara y saliera de ella.

Ambos gritaban y se estremecían antes las sensaciones que aquella unión les provocaba…

En ese momento no pensaron en las consecuencias.

Tomó entre sus manos las caderas de la chica Ryusaki y la ayudó a moverse con mas fuerza y potencia, dejando que ambos actuaran en el acto. El delirio en el que entraron cuando las corrientes eléctricas los atacaron fue delicioso, e hizo que ambos comenzaran a moverse con mas fuerza, ritmo y profundidad. Pronto ambos tocaron el cielo…

Gritaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

Ella se derrumbó sobre el y llenó de besos su pecho sudoroso, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre este para escuchar el corazón acelerado que se acompasaba con el suyo…

te amo Ryoma – dijo en un susurro.

Yo también Sakuno… - le dijo el abrazándola por la cintura mientras se daba la vuelta y la dejaba bajo el… - te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… - volvió a besarla, esta vez de manera tranquila y amorosa… - sabes que no volveré a repetirlo verdad??? –

Haré que lo digas muchas veces mas… - sonrió ella ante el reto…

No se como lo harás –

Así – sus caderas rozaron otra vez las de el, haciendo que se estremeciera… - no me lo dirán tus labios, sino tu cuerpo… anata – le susurró sensualmente cerca del oído…

Sabía que esto te cambiaría… - sonrió – me gusta el cambio –

Volvió a tomarla, una y otra vez repitieron el acto del amor esa noche… lastima que no pensaron en que alguien podía haberlos visto con la ventana abierta…

Pobre, pobre Eiji… seguro tendrá que ir a un terapeuta desde ahora.

Fin…

Espero que les gustara… si se preguntan que hacía Eiji por la casa de Saku… en mi fic viven cerca… y para acabar, dejaron la ventana abierta!!!, que digan que solo fue Eiji… se imaginan que hubieran llegado paparazzis y tomaran fotos… en la mañana siguiente saldría un reportaje como….

" PRINCIPE DEL TENIS TAMBIÉN ES EL PRINCIPE DEL SEXO"

Jajajajaja… en fin, es todo por ahora, me voy

Atte: tommy


End file.
